New Life
by bookworm2004
Summary: Tobias and Tris in high school. FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

Tobias P.O.V

I wake up early, so I do not have to feel the wrath of Marcus. I pull on a tight black shirt, black jeans, and black high top nikes. I run downstairs and drive to school and when I get there the first person I see is… Lauren? Really! Out of all people it had to be HER! Everyone knows that Lauren likes me, but she won`t get it in her head that I don`t like her at all! So why does she keep throwing herself at me?

I heard that there are two new kids a brother and sister and I know that because (she chose dauntless) I am supposed to show the new girl around dauntless. When I get out the car Lauren attacks me. "Honey, Four why didn`t you call ME last night?" Lauren asks batting her eyelashes flirting with me. "Lauren I don`t like you, I don`t have your number, I don`t want it so what are you talking about?" I say annoyed that this happens almost every day and I like when she gets sick and she can`t come to school. I slap her across the face and head for the office to show the new girl around.

When I get there I see the new girl and my jaw almost drops to the ground. She has long wavy blond hair in a ponytail, a black tank top with a white crop top over it, dark grey jeans, and red converse. She looks so pretty! She comes up to me. "Hi, my name is Tris and I think I am supposed to follow you around?" She doesn`t flirt with me or do anything and I think that we can actually be friends! I show her around dauntless and we compare classes, we have every single class together. I really….NO! Four you just met her! I take her to OUR first class and we sit together and all the boys are glaring at me, and all the girls are glaring at Tris, but we ignore them.


	2. Author Note PLZ READ

**Author's Note**

 **People I am sorry for the short chapter and I will start making longer chapters! Again sorry! After this I may not update for like 2 days but I WILL UPDATE! Again Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I Do not own anything exept the plot! Sadly I am not Veronica Roth. GO DAUNTLESS CAKE!**

 **Chapter 1**

Tris P.O.V

After I meet Four we sit down together and I look around and see girls glaring at me. I see one chick looking at me like I KILLED her family or something gosh! She is wearing a crop top with very, very, very short short and they ride up almost every second. I look at Four and I take in his looks. He has dark hair almost black, but if you are up close like I am you can see it is dark brown. He has a hooked nose, regular sized ears, and his eyes are a dreaming sleeping color. **( Sorry I just had to do it! and sorry for the black my computer acts up )** **I stare at him and he catches my gaze. He smiles at me and I grin back at him. I think this might be a good school year! I see the teacher Mr. Eric look at me annoyed. " Tris, since you want to TALK during MY math lesson the the equation on the board. I look at it and see some simple stuff. THIS is why I wanted AP math, but they thought dauntless could not be that smart, I mean I do Junior college math stuff now. I glance at the board and answer him. " It would be 4.32657 repeating I tell him with annoyance in my voice. Everyone gapes at me and I blush. I don`t really like this kind of attention! After class I look closely at my scheduale.**

 **Math- Mr. Eric**

 **AP Science- Ms. Matthews Locker- 46**

 **AP Biology- Ms. Matthews Combination- 46-10-40**

 **Lunch**

 **Gym- Coach Amar**

 **AP English- Mrs. Reyes**

 **Free Hall- Mr. Williams**

 **I guess I have science next and I heard gossip around the school. I think about Four and when I zone out I bump into someone. Dang! First day and I already ran into someone! " Great Job Tris, run into someone already!" I think in my mind. I look up and I see a girl with mocha colored skin and black hair. She looks tall about 5`11 and she has chocolate eyes. She helps me up. "Hi! mynameischristinawhatisyourname?" She says it all in one breath so I almost can`t unterstand her but I can. "My name is Tris and I`m new here!" I say. "I kinda guessed I mean I know almost everyone and I have not seen you around!" she replied. She also says that we should be BFF`s! I made 2 new friends in like one day. She shows me where my locker is and her locker is number 47 and Four`s locker is number 45.**

 **She tells me where all my classes are and she is suprised that i almost have all AP classes and Four and I are the only dauntless with classes like that. When I walk into Science the first thing I see is Ms. Matthews, because she is tall and that is because she has heels on so it looks like she is almost 6 feet tall. She wears blue everyhting exept her glasses are black, but they look like they are useless and just for vaanity and I see that I am 5 minutes late. "Ms. Prior introduce yourself, but first say why you were late." Gosh, I already hate her, she is so mean! "Well, Ms. Matthews, I Am new, so I did not know where your STUPID classroom was, and Mt name is Tris not Ms. Prior I play a lot of sports. There. Are you happy?" I say with a lot of sass! And that ends up with me in the princeple`s office on the FIRST day! UGGGGH I so hate Ms. Matthews!**

 **Sorry It is not much, But I tried. i might write a new story but only if I can get 10 reviews on this story! I only exept good critism! Thank you for the support and please tell people i will try to post a new chapter sometime this week and it will be longer!**

 **BYE PANSYCAKES!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Right Zekey Bear?**

 **Zeke: She don`t own the gang or me or my awesome Girl Shauna! Now Where is my cake?!**

 **When I get to the princelpe`s office I just bang through the door sitting down in one of the chairs. The lady at the front office glares at me and I glare back, and I guess we end up having a glaring contest. When the princeple Mr. Max comes out he beckons me to come to his office. I sit in one of the chairs that look comfortable, but they feel so hard, so I squirm a little in my seat. Mr. Max crosses his arms across his chest and starts talking. "I have heard that you are being ru-" I cut him off and start speaking. "Ummm... I was not being rude, `cause Ms. Matthews acted snobby and first of all I AM new, so I did not know where her classroom was, so actually maybe MR. MAX you should have got me a guide of something because I have only been in school for 5 hours!" I tell him frustrated and almost yelling.**

 **He glares at me and tells me to go to lunch. When I walk inside the cafeteria I see a empty table and i plan to sit there. When I get into the lunch line I see DAUNTLESS CAKE! During orientation I tried some and it tasted like heaven in cake form. I get pizza and a huge piece of cake. I start walking towards the empty table when someone stops me. I look up and see Christina smiling. "Hey Tris! You can eat lunch with me and the gang!" ( I approve of the person who started that! ) She says sqealing. She drags me over to the table and introduces me to everyone. "Tris, this is Uriah, his girlfriend Marlene," She says pointing to a guy with dark skin and black hair, and a light skinned girl with blonde hair cut into a pixie cut. ", This is Zeke, and his girlfriend Shauna," She says ponting to a guy that looks like Uriah, and a girl with long brown hair. ", And this is Will, my boyfriend," She says pointing to a guy with blond hair and eyes green like celery. ", and this is Lynn, she is single, " She points to a girl with blue eyes and a shaved head. ", and Fo-" I cut her off. " And Four, Right?" I say. Everyone at the table looks at me suprised. I tell them we met because he was my guide for my first class.**

 **We talk about random stuff, and I tell them that I moved to chicago from LA and they talk about where they live. then Uriah says "I wonder who yellow buggati is outside, and that dude must be lucky!" Everyone nods in agreement. "How do you know it is a guy?" I ask. "I don`t but doesn`t it seem likely?" Uriah asks and everyone nods their heads again. "Well, you are wrong because that is my car!" I tell URIAH. everyone gapes at me, then Christina asks "Tris, who are your parents?" "Natalie and Andrew Prior!" I answer and everyone looks at me again and I see something in Shauna`s eyes like jealousey or something, but when Zeke looks at her it disapears and she plasters a fake smile on her face.**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

 **After Tris tells everyone that is her car and we stop looking at her we go to class. We all have Gym together and I`m a little ecxited to be with Tris, I like her, but she might not like me, so I am going to ask Zeke if he can find out for me and I really hope she likes me back. Everyone has the same unifoms. the guys have light blue shirts with black shorts and the girls have a light blue tank top with black short shorts. I am the first person to finish, so I step out the locker rooms. I see Tris punching a punching bag and after six punches it falls off the hook, then she goes to knifes and hits the bulls-eye every time! She turns around and sees me. She smiles and comes over. "Hi Four, do you want to practice with me until everyone is finished?" She asks me. I say yes and we start of the punching bag, and we have a contest to see who can make the punching bag come off the hook first. I win because mine came off after 4 punches and her`s six. then we talk about sports and she plays basketball and at her last school her nickname was Six, because she was number six. I tell her that I play football and that his number is 4.**


	5. Chapter 4

Tris P.O.V

After Tobias and I talk and we practice together everyone one is finished and Molly and Lauren are glaring at me for some stupid reason and right now I feel like I want to punch them in the face. "Cupcakes! Today we are going to practice fighting and knife throwing!" Coach Amar flips a chalkboard around and I see who I am against. Ugh, it's Lauren! I see her looking at people smirking like she knows she is going to beat me. But she does not know I have taking self defense classes since I could walk! We are the first fight, so we step into the ring at the far end of the gym. " Start!" Coach Amar announces. I kick in the side and while she is distracted I punch her on the nose. I so a round house kick and she falls on her back, then I kick her temple and she's out! Everyone looks at me in awe, except Four, because he is smiling.

After everyone finishes their fights we start knife throwing. Four and I are the only ones that hit the bulls-eye every single time and we don't miss once. When coach Amar sees that Four and I get bored he tells us to just sit down since we are almost pros at knife throwing, and Molly pitches a fit. "Ugh! How come the little stiff gets to sit down and I can't I mean I just got my nails done and I am way more special than her!" Molly says. Before the coach can say anything I go over Molly and I knock her out. Everyone stares at me. "Do your work and stop staring at me idiots, except Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn!" I yell and everyone blushes except Peter and his gang glares at me acting like they are so big and bad. I just CAN'T stand them! Jerks. Four and I sit down and everything turns awkward. Suddenly Four leans in and kisses me, and when he pulls back his cheeks are red. "I had to do that once." He tells me. I lean in a kiss him and we kiss for a few minutes and when we break apart everyone is staring.

I blush and Christina breaks the silence by squealing. "I knew it!" She chants jumping up and down acting like a school girl. ( like this ㈳5) I roll my eyes at her, but I start blushing. I think this will be a good school year!


	6. Chapter 6

Tris P.O.V

After Tobias and I talk and we practice together everyone one is finished and Molly and Lauren are glaring at me for some stupid reason and right now I feel like I want to punch them in the face. "Cupcakes! Today we are going to practice fighting and knife throwing!" Coach Amar flips a chalkboard around and I see who I am against. Ugh, it's Lauren! I see her looking at people smirking like she knows she is going to beat me. But she does not know I have taking self defense classes since I could walk! We are the first fight, so we step into the ring at the far end of the gym. " Start!" Coach Amar announces. I kick her in the side and while she is distracted I punch her on the nose. I also do a round house kick and she falls on her back, then I kick her temple and she's out! Everyone looks at me in awe, except Four, because he is smiling.

After everyone finishes their fights we start knife throwing. Four and I are the only ones that hit the bulls-eye every single time and we don't miss once. When coach Amar sees that Four and I get bored he tells us to just sit down since we are almost pros at knife throwing, and Molly pitches a fit. "Ugh! How come the little stiff gets to sit down and I can't I mean I just got my nails done and I am way more special than her!" Molly says. Before the coach can say anything I go over Molly and I knock her out. Everyone stares at me. "Do your work and stop staring at me idiots, except Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn!" I yell and everyone blushes except Peter and his gang glares at me acting like they are so big and bad. I just CAN'T stand them! Jerks. Four and I sit down and everything turns awkward. Suddenly Four leans in and kisses me, and when he pulls back his cheeks are red. "I had to do that once." He tells me. I lean in a kiss him and we kiss for a few minutes and when we break apart everyone is staring.

I blush and Christina breaks the silence by squealing. "I knew it!" She chants jumping up and down acting like a school girl. ( like this ㈳5) I roll my eyes at her, but I start blushing. I think this will be a good school year!

 **Sorry for the short Chapters, but guys I might only make like 7 chapters because I just can`t get interested in the story but I have a new story Divergent High!**


End file.
